Ingrid
by MiaAndOak
Summary: "Nina? I really do love you." She shook her head and giggled, then leaned in for another kiss, but not before a sudden "Quack!" interrupted them. "Ingrid!"


**Hey! So, I got this idea, and once I thought of it, I had to put it down. However, I am very sick (flu, cold, erm… lady thingy?) so please accuse me for any typos. This did happened in Het Huis Anubis, so I do not own my ideas. Nope! Nor anything else. But I do want to own Ingrid. ;) PLEASE REVIEW! **

A slam of the wooden door startled both of them. Wasn't Victor supposed to but them here to keep Anubis _asleep? _

Nina sighed heavily, before the muscles in her face gave Fabian an angered expression.

"This is all your fault." She stated, her voice only a hair above a whisper, and leaned against the green wall, bordered with a white trim. Fabian's mouth formed a round 'O', and he slammed him pillow on the ground.

"My fault? How is this _my fault?_" He spat, with this eyes burning with exhaustion, and rage.

Victor had brought both students here because of Alfie's little prank. After the long goose chase- no pun intended- Mr. Sweet and Alfie found out that getting a goose from a possible foreign criminal had a 'No Return' policy. The headmaster then decided to keep the goose as part of an upcoming project. Two people were assigned to take care of it, and it happened to be the two students snubbing each other, Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin.

"Well if someone didn't start locking lips with someone else, we wouldn't be arguing, now would we?" Countered the brunette American.

"For the last time, you we-" She cut him off.

"You know what? I don't really care! Maybe save your lips for Joy, huh?" Nina took her pillow, and set it against Ingrid's cage. The goose started to quack softly, then it's cried because louder.

"Shh… Ingrid…. Sh…." Nina cooed, quieting the animal. Fabian chuckled.

She shot him a scowl. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing… you just act… like she can understand you." He whispered, giving the best effort possible to conceal his smile.

"Never mind. How about you take care of her?" Nina remarked, sliding the cage towards Fabian, who still kept smiling. Deep down, he missed Nina. Profoundly. He cherished those striking smiles, and when she did, it seemed like his whole body- mind, spirit and all- had taken to the air. Fabian desperately yearned for her again. The young man wanted to covet her- and let Nina Martin to be his.

Fabian's attention had deviated away from Ingrid and into Nina, not detecting that she had been crying out to it's foreign possible criminal Nina held off on quieting her- hoping that Fabian would rouse and calm the goose. She finally inched her way, preventing any sudden movement's that might startle the creature.

Nina poked her head inside the crate, to see that the goose held its graze on the mirror. The teen turned her head towards the glass, and met eyes with Senkhara- the anonymous spirit who had been hunting her.

Filled with dread and panic, Nina jumped back and slid against the door.

"Fabian!" She called out, and pulled herself behind him.

The call provoked Fabian to assemble upright. "You okay?" The two may have been in a fight, but when it came down, they were there for each other.

"No.." Nina mumbled, and submerged her features in her shirt, inhaling his deep scent. "No!" She raised her head up to expose him to the fact that she was shedding tears.

Fabian was surprised that she had the capability to weep. Nina never cried. Ever. Only when Sarah died.

The sobbing girl raised a shaky finger towards the mirror. Fabian rose up and vigilantly walked over, only to discover nothing but his reflection.

"… There's nothing there." The detail only made the young woman cry harder. Fabian sat down beside her, and tried to stop her mumbles of "I'm not crazy" or, "She was there."

"Nina." Fabian called out to her, and when she refused to raise her face, he cupped her face with both of his hands. "We will figure this out. Everything will be fine. I promise." Nina just let herself fall into his lap.

Fabian tried to subside her tears. "Sh…" He stroked her hair. "I promise, everything will be okay. You have all of Sibuna, and everyone here for you. Sh… we will help you. I love you and I won't let anything bad come to you." The words slipped out before he could bite his tongue to suppress them.

The sobs stopped.

Nina raised her head to see the crimson red Fabian.

"Nina, I didn't mean…" The last thing Fabian fancied was to say that he didn't mean what he said, because he did.

Nina's frown realigned itself to a beaming smile. They both crept their way together slowly, and pressed their body's together.

Even though the minutes before had been tedious, both of them finally now felt at home.

"Nina?"

"Hm?"

"I really… I really do love you."

She shook her head a few times, giggling at him, before sliding her arms around him, and his around her.

A 'quack' interrupted there snogging.

"Ingrid!"

**Like it? Love it? Okay? Hate it? Want to print it off and burn it and then spread it's ashes far away from each other so it can never form together again? Let me know! **


End file.
